


Secret

by j_kwanboo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, idk this is super rushed i hope no one reads this, rushed makeout session, this is a bday gift for my mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_kwanboo/pseuds/j_kwanboo
Summary: Jinwoo and Dongmin are dating, they have for quite a while now, but no one ever noticed.Except for Sanha.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday gift for my twt mutual, marianne!! (@parkjincha)
> 
> mar, if you're reading this, i hope you like it! it's super shitty and i basically rushed half of the fic but i did my best :') (also the ending is super shitty AHDHSJSJ)0
> 
> i hope you have a great day celebrating your bday today!!! i love you so much :)

Jinwoo and Dongmin are dating, they have for quite a while now, but no one ever noticed.

Except for Sanha.

_Sanha knew._

He always knew. He didn’t notice it at first, but as time went by, it somewhat became obvious.

  
\--

  
During practice hours, he would often see the two men in the corner of his exchanging glances and smiles. Sanha sat down the floor, his back leaning against the practice room’s grey dull walls. They’ve finally finished practice, he felt like his limbs were about to fall off. Sanha stared at the two aforementioned men. Whenever they took breaks , Jinwoo would prioritize Dongmin, mostly in the form of simple gestures. Like offering a water bottle or perhaps tutoring him on a hard dance move. It was subtle, but he always did it. Sanha didn’t look far more into it. Jinwoo is a leader, THEIR LEADER, it was something he’s done to the others as well.

 

And yet….. He couldn’t help but wonder to himself.

 

The way they would smile at each other, touch and hug each other… Sanha vaguely remembers watching one of their episodes of Astro Project, where his hyungs, Jinwoo and Dongmin, were sitting on the floor and talking about their feelings. It reminded him of newlywed couples on their first month together, letting out all their problems and talking about it with each other. Sanha found it bittersweet. What if they actually were a couple? I mean, they were already the “parents” of the group, why not make it a reality? But, then… He realized that that could never happen. He was probably just overthinking about the whole situation. The whole touchy thing, both his hyungs have done it to the members before! Dongmin with Bin and Sanha, Jinwoo with everyone else. Jinwoo treated everyone in this group as his brothers, Dongmin would not be any more different.

 

_Dongmin is just another member and Jinwoo is just a leader._

 

\--

Sanha sighed in annoyance. They were backstage, waiting for their make up to be done before recording. It was incredibly hot and crowded inside the room. 6 people, including himself, and a few managers and stylists. How could one not suffocate in this room?! He was the first one to dress up in his outfit for their performance, which made it worse. (Sweaters sure are fashionable and fitting for their concept, but damn it made him sweat a lot.) He sipped his drink, mumbling inaudible words under his breath.

Sanha’s eyes began wandering around the room. He can see that the other members are annoyed as well, but maybe not as much as him. They were a bit more relaxed, focusing on their own activities. Moonbin and Myungjun were trying to imitate the other members, as well as other idols to pass time. Perhaps a few puns and jokes here and there. Moonbin was imitating his hyung in a tiny minion voice, making Myungjun laugh loudly. Their voices echoed throughout the busy room. This continued for a while. Minhyuk was at a spacious corner of the room, doing vocal exercises whilst stretching his body. He slowly rapped some of his lines and hummed a few tunes of their song. Sanha couldn’t help but stare at him. He just felt so motivated by just looking at him! Minhyuk is the most hard-working member among the group, and Sanha just felt guilty for not working just as hard. He just oozed talent, and the younger couldn’t help but appreciate his efforts. Perhaps he should start preparing for the performance as well. Sanha stood up, stretching his arms and back in the process. His eyes wandered around the room once more.

 

Wait.

 

There are two members missing.

 

Dongmin and Jinwoo.

 

Where could’ve those two have gone? They are gonna be on stage in just a few moments!

\--

“Jinjin-ah.” he mumbled into the older’s ear as he kissed Jinjin’s cheek, slowly going back down onto his neck, leaving marks and bites.

“Eunwoo… We should go back…” Jinwoo rest his head onto Dongmin’s shoulder and bit on his lip, trying to control himself. Dongmin sighed, pulling away. He stared at Jinwoo’s disheveled appearance. He had messed up Jinwoo’s current oufit and even left marks around his neck and collar bone. Jinwoo looked beautiful. He shook his head and focused back onto what his boyfriend (Boyfriend? Wouldn’t it be a bit taboo to call him that?) was saying. He quietly held the other’s hands, running his thumbs over them.

“I’m serious. We should really go back. They must be worried about us—“ Jinjin exclaimed, his voice a bit shaky from the recent session.

  
“Hyung.”

  
“Dongmi—“

  
Dongmin looked at his hyung with a sad expression, begging him to stay. He wraps Jinjin’s arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around the older’s waist.

“Please. I just wanted to enjoy this moment as much as we can.”

Jinjin sighed. He was right. They were rarely alone together. This was the only time they could do this and the fact that they had to do it before a performance was embarrassing. He truly missed Dongmin’s touch, his embrace, his warm soft lips, his everything. He was sure that the other felt the same too. Jinwoo pulled Dongmin’s head closer to his, leaving a kiss on top of his head. He softly nuzzled his forehead, running his hand through the man’s dark and beautiful hair. Dongmin pulled his lover into another kiss. It may have been short, but it was undeniably full of love and passion. The two of them smiled at each other, laughing at themselves.

Everything was alright.

\--  
“Aaargh! Where are Eunwoo-hyung and Jinjin-hyung?! We’re going on stage in a minute!” Minhyuk complained as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

  
“Sheesh, you’re overreacting. They’ve been gone for what? 20 minutes? It’s not like they disappeared into the oblivion. Also, we’re not going on stage in a minute,” Moonbin said whilst eating a large sandwich. “You’re _such_ a drama queen.” He added.

  
“They’ll be baaaaaack. They’re already adults! They can handle themselves well, unlike Sanha over here.” Myungjun pointed at Sanha as he let out a hearty laugh. (That was cut short when Sanha hit his hyung on the arm.)

  
“Ok, seriously! Where are they?” Sanha cried out, turning to face Moonbin. “Hyung! Did you check if Eunwoo-hyung texted or called you?” Moonbin shook his head as he kept stuffing food into his face hole.

It was useless. The managers are gonna kill ALL of them once they find out they’re gone.

(Pitter patter of heavy feet can be heard in the hallway.)

_“We’re here!”_

Everyone jumped out from their seats as soon as they heard a loud booming voice coming from none other than their morning call, Cha Eunwoo. Dongmin was leaning against the door frame, his hand clutching tightly onto his chest. Jinwoo followed behind him, his arms tightly wrapped around the other. The two were breathless and looked like a mess. Their clothes looked like a large gush of wind passed by them. That didn’t matter. What mattered was they’re back and just in time to get ready for their make-up.

  
“HYUNG!” Sanha shouted happily. He felt the burden on his shoulders finally going away. He sighed softly.

  
“Duff, wer diff you ga?” (Dude, where did you go?) Moonbin inquired while his mouth was full. He decided to properly chew and swallow what he was eating first before talking. “Dude, where did you guys go? We’re gonna go onstage in just a few.” He repeated.

  
“Yeah! You guys look terrible. Did you guys get into a fight or something?” Myungjun asked as well, his nose scrunching up at their appearance.

Jinwoo and Dongmin exchanged looks with each other before turning back to them.

  
“We, uh…..” Jinwoo’s eyes wandered, trying to come up with an explanation.

  
“We went for a run!” Dongmin looked at Jinwoo with a cheerful expression.

  
“Yeah, a run.” The shorter laughed nervously.

 

Minhyuk groaned. “Yeah, okay. But can you guys go get ready already? Make-up is gonna take forever, y’know. We were really worried about you.” He sighed. The couple nodded and mumbled apologies before taking a seat in front of their respective stylists.

  
Everything was back to the way it was. All of them began joking about what could’ve possibly happened to the two. Laughter filled the room, only bright smiles can be seen.

  
Everything was okay.

  
Sanha looked towards Dongmin and Jinwoo. The shorter male was sitting on the other’s lap for one of the jokes Myungjun-hyung was telling. Dongmin was resting his chin on Jinwoo’s shoulders, while the latter was leaning comfortably against the former’s figure. The two of them fit each other perfectly, just like a puzzle. There was something odd about his hyung’s appearance, though. Jinwoo had some weird stain around his neck.

Sanha squinted, trying to piece out what it was.

_Bruises and bite marks._

Sanha felt his innocent and pure soul leaving his body.

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to the end of this fic
> 
> i know i never updated my other fics (im so sorry) i just lost interest in them HAHAHAHHUHUhuhu
> 
> hopefully i'll go back to them when im motivated enough!
> 
> this is the cringiest thing i've every written im leaving


End file.
